Blanket Thief
by Alanna official
Summary: Another philinda bed sharing fic, in which Melinda is a blanket hog and Phil discovers one of her hidden secrets.


**Author's Note:**

 **Woot woot! Two fics in one week? I am on a roll. So I just had to make my contribution to all these fics of philinda in space, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

He wakes to the sound of air cycling through the ship's vents as a cold chill moves down his spine making him shiver in the dark room. Blinking blearily as his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness it all comes rushing back to him, the earth destroyed, space,kree, the future. It's almost too much to think about at once. Turning his head to the right he spies the reason for his awakening as Melinda shifts in her sleep beside him, pulling the blanket in closer to her. A small smile pulls at the corners of his lips as he watches her sleep. She looks so peaceful, adorable even - not that he would ever tell her - and it's seeing her like this, vulnerable, without all of her walls up, he finds himself wondering... wondering about what their future might hold. His thoughts are redirected however as his smile is quickly replaced with a frown as another cold shiver travels through him. Looking at his partner for several moments, his sleep addled brain finally catches on to the situation as he realises that Melinda has stolen all of the blanket, leaving him to freeze out in the cold air of their room. Reaching over, he grabs the edge of the blanket that's closest to him, tugging on it gently and trying hard not to wake his partner. Melinda makes a quiet noise still asleep as she grasps the blanket tightly, shoulders curling in towards her body as she refuses to relinquish her hold of the blanket. He lets out a huff as Melinda seems to have some sort of death grip on the blanket even in her sleep. Vaguely somewhere in the back of his half asleep mind he is questioning why such a small person needs so much blanket. Too tired to fight and play tug of war with his partner over the blanket, he shuffles closer to her, careful of her thigh wound as he presses his chest to her back tucking himself in behind her in an attempt to try and fit under the stolen blanket with her. Feeling the warmth radiating off her small body, the cold chills that were plaguing him earlier are chased away as he slowly falls back into a mindless slumber, exhausted from all that they've had to deal with in the past twenty four hours.

* * *

Suppressing a groan from the steady throbbing of her leg, she slowly wakes, taking in her surroundings. She can hear the sounds of air whistling through the vents and there is a pleasant warmth against her back and a weight across her waist. Looking down she sees an arm - minus a hand - draped across her waist, and she can't help the small rush of relief that floods through her as she peeks over her shoulder to see Phil sound asleep, safe and so far unharmed. Even despite the pain in her leg there is the hint of a smile on her lips as her eyes trace his sleeping features in a way that she would love to do with her fingers. Follow the smile lines at the corners of his eyes, feel the rough stubble on his cheeks and chin, brush her thumb over his bottom lip. But she won't risk moving, partly because he looks so relaxed and unworried in his sleep and she'd hate to wake him, and partly because she doesn't think she'd be able to turn over without crying out in pain. So instead she relaxes into his warm and comfortable embrace, staring at the wall as she listens to his slow and even breaths.

She's probably been dozing in his arms for about twenty minutes when she detects the change in his breathing rate as he gradually wakes. When she turns her head to look at him over her shoulder, his blue eyes widen in surprise as he realises she is awake.

"Morning," she greets him in a quiet voice.

"You stole the blanket," is the first thing out of his mouth as he fails to fully engage his brain so soon after waking.

She frowns at him, a little confused by his declaration. When she sees the barest hint of pink in his cheeks she knows he's flustered himself and she can't help but find it cute. She assumes he told her that to explain why they are currently spooning, but honestly, she wasn't going to question it anyway. Instead of answering him, she simply rests back against his chest feeling him stiffen in surprise for a moment before relaxing.

"May?" he asks tentatively from behind her as she lets her eyes flutter shut.

"Mmm," she hums in response, eyes still closed.

"Is this ok?"

"Mmm,"

"May?"

"Mmm,"

"Melinda?"

When she doesn't respond after a few beats of silence, he's relatively sure that his theory is correct.

"Melinda May are you a cuddler?" he says with a teasing lilt and mock horror.

"What?" she asks with just the barest traces of alarm in her voice, "I am _not_ a cuddler. I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent capable of destroying my enemies with my bare hands and-"

"You are so a cuddler," he interrupts her, squeezing his arms around her just a little tighter as she all but snuggles into him.

After several moments of heavy silence, she finally speaks up again.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead," she says to him in a voice that would probably be incredibly intimidating but just makes him hold her tightly for a moment.

"What about Daisy?" he asks in a falsely innocent voice, not even bothering to conceal his teasing lilt.

"Especially Daisy," she growls, making him chuckle which sends pleasant vibrations through her.

"Ok, ok," he laughs before pressing a kiss to her hair, "just us then."

She can't quite hide the smile that appears on her face at his words of just them.

"You know I can hear you purring," he whispers in her ear after a moment, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

She rolls her eyes, regardless of the fact that he can't see it but he's known her long enough to have probably predicted that reaction.

"You're lucky you're cute," she mumbles under her breath as she closes her eyes.

He presses his face into the crook of her neck making her squirm under him as his scruff tickles her skin.

"See I knew you liked me," he says triumphantly, pleased with himself and his teasing of her.

She scoffs in the back of her throat but they both know that it's just for show.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Liked it? Didn't like it? Have to see a dentist now because of all the tooth rotting fluff? Well please drop me a comment, let me know what you thought because it absolutely makes my day :) If you have any prompts feel free to leave it in a comment or message me on tumblr (hardcore-evil-regal).**


End file.
